<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don’t Believe You by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144160">I Don’t Believe You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationship, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Past Mpreg, Single Parent Blaine Anderson, eventual seblaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets his daughter back and falls in love at the same time. </p><p>One-shot based on the song I Don’t Believe You by Pink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don’t Believe You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>•Blaine• </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luna." I whisper going down the hallway to my daughter's bedroom. "Luna." I open her door and find her asleep on her bed. "Luna, babe wake up." I nudge her arm and she tiredly lifts her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What momma?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, we're leaving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know yet baby, but we're getting out of here." I wrap her coat around her and slide on her shoes before picking her up. I grabbed the large backpack I packed prior and hid away so he wouldn't find it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We go outside into the cold night and I get her secured in her booster seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivers under me so I take off my sweater. "Here, take mommy's sweater, it'll keep you warm." I placed it over her and she smiled. I kissed her forehead before running around the car and getting into the driver's seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start the car and make my way far away from this house I used to be able to call home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I drive us all the way to the motel on the other side of the city. I carried Luna in since she fell asleep on the way here and got us a room. I had the bookbag on my back and had her up front, walking up the stairs to our room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I used the key and unlocked it. I walked inside and turned on the light. I laid her on the bed and took off the bag, placing it on the chair in the corner. I grab my phone and go to sit on the bed next to Luna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I text my brother and friends letting them know where we were and that we were safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last time Luna and I tried to get away, we stayed at Cooper’s house and he found us so I don't think he'll be able to find us here. He'll most likely go to my brother and friends houses first so I told them to tell him I left the state. Hopefully he'll buy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look over and Luna's shirt is rising a little. I pull it up and see all the bruises and marks he made on her body. I tear up and pull her shirt back down. I have just as many as she does, maybe even more if anything. I sigh and put my phone on the side table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned off the light and pulled the blanket over us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kissed her temple before wrapping my arm around her, pulling her to my chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you baby." I whisper, closing my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Next Day-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna and I were both extremely bored in the motel room. It was raining out so I couldn't take her to the park which sucked because I know she could use the fresh air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had texted Cooper to see what he was doing and he said nothing so I asked if he wouldn't mind stopping by and keeping us company for a little while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Momma?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha'baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we go somewhere?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where do you want to go? Uncle Cooper is coming!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm, so let's wait for him and see if he wants to do anything with us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes Cooper about half an hour minutes to get to the motel and he came to our room. Luna attacked him in a hug and was so happy to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Lulu!!" He squeezed her tightly to his chest then reached over and gave me a hug as well before he sat on the bed with Luna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Cooper, can we go get ice cream?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm down, only if your momma wants to go." Luna jumped from his lap and came in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please momma!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, we can go." I smile at her excitement and grab her coat and shoes. I don't care if it's winter, if my little girl wants ice cream, she's gonna get ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper carried her out of the room once she had her stuff on and I followed them. We went into his car and he drove us to the nearest ice cream shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We ordered our ice cream and sat at a table. Although we were the only ones in the ice cream shop, we still had fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna and I always try the crazy flavors so we enjoy picking them out then picking the toppings we want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He came over this morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He did?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he was looking for you. He stopped at all of our houses and we all told him you went back to California, so we won't be seeing him for a long time. Why don't you just report him, Blaine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because then if the cops are after him, he'll find a way to come after me or worse her." I whispered so the girl working didn't hear me. He sadly smiles and takes a bite out of his sundae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you guys stay with me? I have an empty in-law apartment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know Coop, I don't like staying in your houses. I feel like I have no way to repay you for all you've done for Luna and I."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, that's what best friends are for. Plus Luna's my goddaughter, I'll do anything for her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luna, do you wanna stay at Uncle Cooper’s house for a while?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but is daddy coming back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No baby, he's far away from us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay momma!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. But what about all of our stuff? I only packed a book bag for the both of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take care of it, you just worry about getting yourselves settled in. We'll head over there after we swing by the motel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, thanks Cooper. For everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, now let's eat our ice cream so we can go."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Three Months Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna and I have been adjusting well living with Cooper. She's still doing great in school and has straight A's. I mean she's only in 2nd grade but still straight A's is perfect for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our bruises and marks have faded to almost nothing now and we've stopped living in constant fear of him getting to us. He hasn't been seen since the night we left, no one knows what happened to him. I hope he's dead in a ditch somewhere, I hope he's suffering somewhere all alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I still have my job which is good so I'm able to pay Cooper rent. He didn't accept it at first but I had to force him to take it because I wasn't going to be living here and not give him money to help pay for the bills and what not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just picked up Luna from school and we were now arriving at the grocery store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We got out of the car and went to go grab a cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She helped me push it inside and we started at the produce section. She picked the fruits and vegetables she wanted for the weeks so I put them in those plastic bags before placing them in the cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's pretty much how our shopping trips go. She can pick out as much fruit and veggies as she wants but for snacks and sweets she can only pick two. I try to limit her sugar intake because I don't want her to get cavities and plus it's not good for her to eat everyday. I remember when we came here weeks ago and that was when I met Sebastian, who's my current boyfriend surprisingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We made it to the cookie aisle and Luna walked away from me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Luna! Luna, sweetheart!" I went into aisle after aisle and found her by the ice cream section with the door wide open.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Luna!" Her and the man above her both zipped their heads to me. He handed Luna a tub of ice cream and she carried it to the cart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Luna Marie Criss! Don't run off like that! I was worried sick!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry momma." She frowns, hanging her head low. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I look up at the man and see him standing there kinda scared. "I'm so sorry about her."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey don't worry about it, she's just a kid and needed help getting some ice cream."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, ice cream she doesn't need." She hid her face and I smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm Sebastian." He held out his hand and I shook it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Blaine, you've already met Luna."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, cool kid."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thanks, well I better get back to shopping so we don't get home too late."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, here's my number. We should meet again sometime."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, that'd be nice."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>From that point on, Sebastian and I clicked. I poured my heart out to him about my husband and what he did to Luna and I. Hah, husband, I always forget we're still technically married but aren't even together and have no feelings towards each other so I guess it doesn't matter because Sebastian loves me and accepts Luna and I for all that we've been through. He's really supportive and just so sweet and charming. I wish I had met him sooner, but then I wouldn't have my Luna come to think of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, we hurried around the store gathering stuff for the house before paying and heading back home. Sebastian is over a lot and likes to spend time with Luna when she's home from school and on the weekends. I'm just not ready to move in with him yet, I know it's too soon to be thinking about it but I have Cooper right here so he's always up for watching Luna whenever Sebastian and I want to have alone time or if we go out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was coming over tonight so I told him I would make dinner for the three of us and have a "family dinner" together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When we get home, do you wanna help momma make dinner?" I ask my daughter who was in her booster seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so we'll make dinner then we're gonna get washed up and get ready for tonight, just not together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay momma!" She laughs from the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pull into Cooper’s  driveway and park the car in front of the garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I open the door and watch as it rises while Luna and I carry the groceries into our place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright baby, I'll call you in a few minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"K!" She went into the attached living room while I unpacked the bags and put whatever wasn't needed for dinner away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blaine?" I turn around and see Cooper come through the back door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hi, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to hide in front of the food. He could see my sudden surprise and furrowed his black eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I came to see what you were up to? What are you hiding from me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." I fib, scratching the back of my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah right, come on show me. Are you pregnant again? Am I gonna be an uncle again?" He squealed getting closer to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! It's just food!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why the hell are you hiding food from me? I thought it was...Oh, this is fancy food. Is that Sebastian kid coming over again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. And he's not a kid, he's my boyfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same shit. So what time is he coming? Do I need to take Luna again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He should be here in about two hours and no the three of us will be having dinner together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's nice. Does Luna like him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she's grown a lot closer to him and he's told me several times how much he likes spending time with her and such."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well he sounds like a keeper."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came a little closer to me and pulled my arms out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your scars have gotten a lot better, Blaine. I'm so proud of you. I'm happy that you guys got away from him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks but he's still out there Cooper."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, but he's in the past, and look at you now. Your scars are healed up almost completely and aren't that noticeable anymore. Granted they're still there but it shows how far you've come." I look him in the eyes and see how sympathetic he's being. I put on a small smile and wrap my arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Cooper. I really appreciate all that you've done for Luna and I."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem, Blaine. You know I would do anything for you two." I nod and he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you need help with anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Luna's gonna help me make dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well then I'll get out of your guys' hair and see you tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, most likely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, well have a good time with Bas and Luna!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Uncle Cooper?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be a good girl for momma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm always a good girl, Uncle Cooper."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, my perfect little niece." She smiles and he goes to give her a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on babe, let's start making dinner." She hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed a chair since she was a little on the short side and brought it to the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright let's get this started."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Later That Night-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian and I were laying in bed together. He ended up staying the night so obviously he slept in my bed with me. He had his arms wrapped around me keeping me all warm and safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear a loud thud come from outside the bedroom. I lift my head up and tap Bas’ chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you hear that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was probably just the wind, go back to sleep baby." I lay back down and hear it again and a few minutes later only this time it's louder causing us both to get up. Sebastian runs in front of me and holds out his arm, protecting me. He grabs the bat I keep in the corner of the room and slowly turns the knob. He opens the door entering into the dark room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We carefully walk out into the living room and look around. He turns on the light and we see that nothing looks damaged so I relax until I see Luna's door to her room and fully closed, I always leave it cracked open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sebastian" I loudly whisper pointing to her room. He nods and we make our way over. He opens her door and turns on the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no one in the room, the window was open and my daughter was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god!" I run to her bed and look under her blankets and under the bed to see if she was hiding. Bas opens the closet and she's not there. I look out the window and don't see anything. I start to panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luna! Luna, where are you baby! Come on out, you're scaring momma!" There's no response. "Dammit! He took her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! I need Cooper! Where's Cooper?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe, who took her?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her father! He's trying to get back at me for leaving him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to find her!" I ran into the house and up to Cooper’s  room. I shake him awake and speak a mile a minute telling him everything. He gets out of bed and follows me to the in-law apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cooper! He took her! He took my baby!" I cry and he pulls me into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's gonna be okay, Blaine. We're gonna find her. We need to call the police though and report her missing, okay?" I nod and lift my head up going over to Sebastian who gives me a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be okay, babe. We're gonna help you through this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper called the police then went back into the house to make coffee. Sebastian and I changed into more presentable clothes rather than just underwear and a shirt or no shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The police arrive and are waiting at the front door of the apartment. I let them in and they start asking the questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My daughter, Luna, has been abducted by my husband, Mark Riplo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're sure he's the one that took her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes or he hired someone to do it, but I know he's doing it to get back at me for leaving our abusive relationship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Abusive?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh yes, Mark was never the one to be gentle or delicate when it came to me or Luna. He was always punching me and just would never give a fuck about what he did to me honestly. And he would...he would." I trail off feeling tears form just thinking about my poor baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." I whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, take your time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He used to always touch her in places that shouldn't be touched by someone who's way older than her in ways that are just not acceptable. He used her like a rag doll and was never careful when he was handling her. He took her arm out of socket socket times and left her with bruises so bad her arms would swell to a point where I would take her to work with me and he'd think she was at school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why have you never reported him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He always threatened that if I ever reported him or left he would kill my daughter. He would find some way somehow and do it. He would kill my baby and I couldn't have that, so I snuck out one night and we ran away to a motel on the other side of the city. I moved in with brother Cooper not too long after because they told him I went back to California where I'm from."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think it's a possibility he's back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have no doubt he's back when he couldn't find us in California and now he's here and took my daughter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright well Mr. Anderson-Blaine! Please call me Blaine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Blaine, we're going to do everything we can to make sure you get your daughter back. I'm not sure how long this will take, but I won't stop until you have her back in your arms because I have a daughter too and wouldn't know what to do if I was in your shoes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, thank you very much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer stands up and Sebastian takes her seat next to me. I feel him wrap his arms around me. "We'll find her, B. I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't be so sure, Bas. What if this time he really tries and kills her? I can't live with myself knowing my daughter dies because of me. Because of what I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You only did what you did to keep her safe, and you can't think like that. You're gonna get her back in your arms I promise, I won't stop until she's here with us." I nod and he just keeps his arms wrapped around me. I look back into Luna's room and just feel my heart shatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where are you baby?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Several Weeks Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep has become non-existent for me. They still haven't found Luna or tracked Mark down. They could be anywhere or they could just be hiding in plain sight and we're all just looking in the wrong places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They've looked at our house and they didn't find anyone. They've searched all through the woods and just pretty much everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I haven't lost hope just yet, I still have one little ounce of hope left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I play with the necklace Luna gave me for mother's day last year. Cooper helped her pick it out since Mark would never do any of that for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a little pendant with Luna's full name and her birthday. She would always tell me to wear it just in case I forgot who she was and stuff. I couldn't help but smile when she gave it to me and laugh when she said that. She's so cute, if I never get her back I honestly don't know what I would do, I don't. I can't see myself living without her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaine?" I turn and see Copper standing over me. I look back down and twiddle my fingers. "Blaine, they're gonna find her." He sits down and pulls me into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can you be so sure? It's been weeks and there hasn't been a trace of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I just know, Blaine. Luna's a strong and independent little girl. I know she'll be okay and I know that we'll find her. You can't give up hope."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Cooper, you don't understand. She's not your child, she didn't come out of you and you didn't grow her inside your body for nine months. It's different, I get that she's your niece and goddaughter but she's still my daughter. She's my own flesh and blood. She's my everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that Blaine. I know she's not mine but who was there for you when you were in the hospital in labor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And who was holding your hand when you were giving birth to your daughter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And who was the one that missed the whole thing because he was busy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mark."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So don't tell me I don't understand. I've been your big brother since forever and I've known that little girl since the second she was born even when you were pregnant. She's like the daughter I never had so I do understand. I do understand that you miss her and need her, I miss her and need her too. I love that little girl so much, Blaine. It hurts that you think I don't know what you're feeling because she's like my daughter too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cooper I-Don't. It's okay, I'm just gonna go sit in my room for a while." He got up and walked upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I get off the couch and go to the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaine, where are you going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going for a walk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to go with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I want to be alone! I'll be back soon!" I open the front door and storm off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leave the driveway and go down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I end up walking through many neighborhoods I've never been to before and eventually walk past the woods that were on the side of the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I'm walking, I notice something hiding in the trees. I look a little closer and see it's a car. I walk into the woods a little bit more and recognize the car, it looks like Mark's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look in the broken window and see Luna's nightgown, the one she was wearing the night she was taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grab it and bring it to my face. I inhale her scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luna, where are you baby?" I continued to walk deeper into the woods until I came upon this beautiful house in the mountains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've seen this house before, where the hell have I seen it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walk up to it and somehow walk out so I hide the best I could, hoping they didn't see me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'd notice that soppy brown hair anywhere, it was Mark. This is where he's been hiding, our dream house?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets into a truck and drives away. I wait until it's out of sight before running up to the house and barging through the door. This house was abandoned and needed to be fixed up. We were gonna fix it when we bought it but I got pregnant so we had to buy something cheaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I run around looking all over for my baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luna! Luna! Answer me dammit!" I ran upstairs, in and out of the rooms until coming upon the attic door which was locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jolted myself into it a few times until it finally broke open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I see my baby sitting on a mattress curled up into a ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luna!" I run over to her and see how weak she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-momma?" I start to cry hearing how raspy her voice is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah baby, momma's here sweetheart." Her lips curl into a weak smile and her eyes slowly flutter to stay open. "Listen to me, momma's gonna get you out of here baby. I promise." I picked her up from the bed and could feel her bones against her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leave the room and make it downstairs to the front door only to be met by Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Going somewhere?" He asks. I try to kick him out of my way but he just pushes me harder back into the house, causing me to fall over. I hit my head on the hardwood floor but made sure to cover Luna's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright baby?" I whisper. She nods and I try to stand up but he knocks me down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go get help." I whisper letting her go. She crawls to the dining room and Mark picks me up by my shirt, dragging me upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings me all the way to the master bedroom, throwing me onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you doing this?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because of her!" He slams the door, making me jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luna!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could've had everything and you just had to get pregnant with her and ruin everything!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not my fault you didn't wear a condom, dumbass!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could've gotten an abortion!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How dare you say that!" I get up and smack him right across the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds his face and I realize I should've never done that when he grabbed the bat and swung it to my ribs, causing me to fall to the floor in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You meant everything to me Blaine! This was our dream house! And you took that all away from me! I came from a broken family and wanted a second chance when I met you! Well now you have to pay the price!" He swung the bat at me again and I just felt everything inside me break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was trembling trying to get onto my feet. My vision starts to get blurry and I notice something shiny in his pocket. A gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my god, this is it. He's gonna kill me, well I'd rather him kill me then Luna. I hope she ran out of here and reached someone on the road. He brings his arm around my neck and holds the gun to my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I loved you Blaine. You were perfect for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." There's only one way to get out of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never stopped loving you, you're right Luna was a mistake. Let's just forget about her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's run away together and finally be happy. Just the two of us, she'll be fine with Cooper. Come on let's leave the country." His grip around me loosens then gets tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do I know you're not lying?" I turn around and press my lips against his. "Your kisses were always so perfect and tasteful." He pants. "You are telling the truth. I can get us on a plane to Europe tonight." I smile and see he's loosely holding the gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that would be nice, but I have someplace better to go." I snatch the gun and whack him over the head with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can burn in Hell!" He's on the ground in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would never leave my baby! Especially not for you, you scumbag!" I squeeze my eyes shut and pull the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gunshots go off and I scream feeling a weight of an elephant being lifted off my chest. I open my eyes and see two bullet holes in his head. He's dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fall to the floor crying. He's dead, I killed him. Luna and I are finally free. Luna, my baby. I hope she's okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>•Cooper•</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well what the fuck Sebastian?! I thought you said he would be back soon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what he told me! I don't know where he is!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go then! We're going to look for him!" I put my shoes on and  Sebastian and I headed out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We look everywhere, up and down neighborhoods, in people's backyards, just everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down Coop, I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Sebastian says. I shake my head and huff continuing to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, I see a small figure limping towards me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sebastian, do you see that?" I ask. He squints his eyes and nods his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start to walk faster and hear a little voice whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Cooper." My heart falls seeing it's Luna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start to run and she limps faster until she's in my arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luna! Oh baby! Are you okay?! My sweet girl! Where's momma?" She cries against my shirt and wraps her arms around my neck. I rub my hand around her back as she continues to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shh it's okay baby. Uncle Cooper’s here, pumpkin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where did you come from Luna?" Sebastian asks. She points into the woods and he nods running off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To find Blaine!" He shouts running deeper into the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay baby girl?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Cooper, it was so scary. Daddy touched me in my private parts and kept doing it when I told him to stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry baby. But you're gonna be okay now I promise. Uncle Cooper has you and Bas’ gonna go find momma. We're all gonna be okay." I pull out my phone and call the officer letting her know our whereabouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take off my hoodie and give it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here baby, Uncle Cooper will keep you warm." I wrap her in it and she rests her head on my shoulder. Poor baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>•Blaine•</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blaine! Blaine!" I hear Ricky, he's in the house. I crawl towards the door, the best I could and hear his footsteps get louder and louder. He finally opens the door and comes to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Devin, are you okay?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Help me." He nods and carefully gets me onto my feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My ribs!" I cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with them?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he broke them!" He loosened his grip around my side and held my shoulder instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on baby, you're safe now." He whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was finally safe, in the arms of my boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We leave the house and I see all the police cruisers and ambulances waiting for me. Copper comes walking over with Luna in his arms, thank god she's okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The paramedics take me and lay me on a stretcher. They put me into the ambulance and Sebastian gets in after me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look down at Cooper and he nods."I've got her, Blaine. We'll meet you there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reach out for Bas’ hand and he grabs onto mine, lacing our fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got you babe." He says, bringing my hand up to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I was just waking up from what felt like being asleep forever. My body was sore and I just felt very weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian was sitting next to my hospital bed on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B-babe." He looks up and his icy blue eyes meet mine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Blaine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luna?" I say, my voice barely audible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luna's with Cooper, baby. I can bring them in if you would like?" I slowly nod my head and he smiles standing up. He leaves the room and five minutes later comes back with my brother and my daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses a button that makes the bed move up so that I was sitting up, facing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I see Luna's arm is in a cast and she has stitches on her forehead. "Baby." I croak and open my arms a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cooper sets her down on my bed and she carefully curls into my chest, the side that my ribs aren't broken on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad you're okay, sweetheart. I thought I was never gonna see you again." I start to tear up as she looks up at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Momma, I knew you would find me. I felt it in my heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh baby, I felt it too. I love you so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, momma." I just sat in the hospital bed with my cheek resting against my daughter's head and my arms around her. I will do anything for her, no matter what it takes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>